Summer in LA
by Gaffney06
Summary: The continuing story of Adam and Julie’s relationship.What happens when Adam and Julie spend the summer in Los Angeles, where Adam has been drafted by the Anaheim Might Ducks. Will their love survive the summer? Please R
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Summer in LA

**Summary**: I am FINALLY getting to rewrite this. The continuing story of Adam and Julie's relationship. Prequel the unfortunately deleted story Together in Boston and partially deleted story Life After Hockey. What happens when Adam and Julie spend the summer in Los Angeles, where Adam has been drafted by the Anaheim Might Ducks. Will their love survive the summer?

**Graduation**

Julie's POV

I can't believe this is it. The end of the road. The end of the Ducks. Why do we have to graduate, better yet, why the hell do I have to wear theses heels? Don't even get me started on the dress. I see no reason why we couldn't have graduated in jeans and a t-shirt. I just hope and pray that I don't fall in front of all these people when my name is called. I sat quietly as I listened to the valedictorian speak. I had been offered the position, but the idea of talking in front of this many people made me want to puke, so I turned it down.

The ceremony had gone well so far. Charlie had tried to convince the school to play "We are the Champions" as our graduation song, but Dean Buckley insisted that it be the same old traditional song. After the song, all of the speeches began and that is where we are now. At least we're at the last one. My butt is seriously trying to go to sleep, so this guy had better hurry and get to the conclusion.

"Thank you," I heard him say and walk off the stage signaling the end. _No, thank you. _

It was finally time to get down to business. The dean started calling our names one by one to get our diplomas. I didn't think he would ever get to my name, by the time he did, I was so nervous, I thought I was going to faint. "Julie Gaffney." I walked across the stage, thinking to myself, _Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please don't fall. _I made it to the dean and grabbed the diploma with my left hand while shaking his hand with my right. "Julie is graduating with honors and will be attending Boston College in the fall on a full hockey scholarship."

I made it to the other side of the stage and back to my seat just in time to see Portman getting his diploma. I cracked up as he enthusiastically hugged the dean and threw his cap into the crowd. _I figured he would be excited. _Poor Kenny was the last one to receive his diploma. Once he got it and was seated again, another speech was to come, this time from the dean. He started his speech, but didn't get far before the prank went down.

Charlie claimed that we just had to do one last prank before we graduated. Just as the dean started talking, the red and black paint fell and the duck feathers came soon after that. All of the faculty members looked like Ducks and Charlie couldn't have been happier. Sure, it certainly wasn't our greatest prank ever, but at least it was something to remember us by. The dean was even laughing about it as he made his last announcement. "I now present to you the graduating class of the year two thousand." We threw out hats in the air and went to meet each other.

We met in the parking lot. It was going to be our last night together as a team; therefore we were all spending the night at Adam's house. His parents were going to be out of town. They had to leave right after the graduation was over.

"Are you guys ready to party?" Charlie asked and we all nodded.

"Let's not mess the house up too bad. Julie and I have to leave in the morning and I don't want to have to spend all morning cleaning." Adam told them as he kissed me lightly on the lips. It was true. Adam and I were heading off to Los Angeles in the morning. Adam signed with the Ducks and he invited me to come live with him this summer.

"Relax Cake eater, your house will be fine." Portman smiled at him and Adam's eye's widened. I think he knew there would be a mess waiting for us the next morning.

"I don't like the way you said that." Adam called back. "Where are you going?"

"To get the alcohol of course." Portman called back as he and Fulton left in his truck.

"This is going to be a fun night," I told Adam as we walked to his car.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it was so short, but I didn't want to cram the graduation and the party into the same chapter. The next one will be longer as I try to come up with some good dares. Anyone have any suggestions?


	2. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Sleep Over

Adam's POV

Julie and I climbed into my car and headed for my place. The rest of the Ducks were going to follow us there. We arrived first and the rest of the team soon there after.

"I brought the booze." Portman barged into my house with two cases of alcohol.

"How did you pull this stuff?" Charlie asked him as Portman started passing the drinks out.

"It was easy." Portman replied as he handed Julie and me a beer.

"My cousin works at the convenient store. He hooked us up with this." Fulton explained clearer.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Connie asked.

"Hey, Banks. Got any food in the kitchen?" Goldberg asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Help yourself Goldberg."

"I say we play a game." Charlie suggested.

"How about Spin the bottle." Russ suggested.

"No." Guy and I screamed at once. He knew damn well that Julie and Connie were the only girls. There was no way in hell I was going to let them take turns kissing Julie or worse having to kiss another guy.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Portman suggested as Goldberg came back from the kitchen with what looked like half of the refrigerator.

Everyone seemed okay with the suggestion and it was settled. We pulled the sofa away and sat in a circle in the middle of the room. "Who's first?" I asked.

"Me." Portman growled as he scanned the room. "Averman, truth or dare?"

Averman jumped when his name was called. He brought his hand up to his chin as if to think about the situation. "Dare." he finally decided trying to be brave.

"Banks, Ashley Smith still lives next to you, right?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly, unsure of where Portman was going with this.

"I dare you to streak up and down the neighborhood while declaring your love for her."

"Do I have to?" Averman pleaded his case, but we wouldn't have any of it.

"Yes, you have to." Charlie told him.

"You'll pay for this." Averman threatened as he stripped his clothes off. I watched as Julie and Connie covered their eyes. I guess the sight was just too scary for them. "I'm off." he proclaimed as he opened the door and ran outside. The rest of us Ducks went to the porch and Julie and Connie uncovered their eyes, this was just too good to miss. Too bad we don't have a video camera.

"I love Ashley Smith. I love Ashley Smith." Averman shouted as he ran up and down the street naked, while waving his arms in the air. We laughed our asses off as Averman made a complete idiot of himself. "Who wants some of this?" It only made us laugh harder as Averman made his way back to my house.

Thankfully, he redressed quickly and we were once again sitting in the circle. "Charlie, truth or dare."

"Truth." Charlie answered quickly.

"Do you now or have you ever had a crush on a female duck?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to the question.

Charlie sighed and looked at the carpet. "I had a crush on Connie during district 5, I had a crush on Julie at the Goodwill games, and I wish Tammy was here now." he blushed as he said so. He and Linda had broken up last year and I had suspected that he had a crush on someone. Who knew it was Tammy Duncan. "Alright, my turn. Kenny, truth or dare."

"Dare." Kenny said after getting some encouragement from the bash brothers.

"I dare you to let Julie and Connie dress you up like a girl and you have to sit like that for the rest of the game."

"Does that Include make-up?"

"Yeah."

Connie and Julie giggled as they drug Kenny up the stairs, taking their overnight bags with them. "I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" We heard Kenny scream a few moments later. We laughed as we thought about what they must have been doing to the poor guy.

It was ten minutes later before the three of them came back down stairs. They had put Kenny's hair up in rollers, he was wearing Connie's pink dress, and they had done his make-up. From the looks of it he was also wearing a bra stuffed with what I would guess to be toilet paper. I tried not to laugh as he sat down in the circle.

"Hey baby." Goldberg joked as he sat down.

"Whatever. Connie, truth or dare." Kenny asked. I assumed that meant that Connie was responsible for most of what he was wearing.

"Truth." Connie answered, most likely afraid of whatever dare Kenny would come up with for her.

"If you were going to cheat on Guy with another Duck, who would it be?" That was a good question.

"If I were going to cheat on Guy with one of you guys it would be with…" she looked around the room at all of us, until her eyes fell on the right person. "Dwayne because he's such a gentlemen."

Dwayne turned red and Guy looked jealous. "Over my dead body."

"Fine, Guy truth or dare." Connie asked her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go with truth."

"Is it true that you still sleep with your teddy bear?"

It was Guy's turn to blush. "Yes." he squeaked. "But it's not what you guys think."

"We're not here to pass judgment." Julie laughed.

Guy narrowed his eyes at Julie and that led me to believe that she was going to be next. "Julie, truth or dare." I told you.

"Truth." Julie answered. I saw that coming. I knew Julie was a little reserved.

Guy grinned widely. "Are you a virgin? If not, who have you been with and if so, are you gonna give yourself to Adam this summer."

Julie blushed furiously as Connie slugged Guy in the arm. "What?" he protested.

"I'm still a virgin." That was good to know, but I was really interested in the second part. "And I don't know if Adam and I will be intimate this summer or not."

"Yeah sure Catlady. You don't know." Goldberg blurted out. _He better shut up before she ends up slugging him. _

"Goldberg, truth or dare."

"Dare. Do you worst Catlady."

Julie smiled as she thought up the perfect dare. "I dare you to make out with Guy's teddy bear for five minutes while calling out his name."

"I didn't bring my bear." Guy said quickly, but Connie shook her head.

"Sure you did, honey. I'll go get him from your bag." Connie left and sure enough a minute later she came back with the small brown bear dressed in blue overalls. She handed it to Goldberg. "His name is Mr. Cuddles."

Goldberg eyed Julie evilly before bringing his lips down to the bears mouth. All of us but Guy, who was sour that Goldberg was kissing his bear, laughed out loud at the situation. "Oooh, Mr. Cuddles, you are so beautiful. Where have you been all my life baby." I think Goldberg was actually enjoying it because I could have swore I saw him try to slip the bear his tongue. I hope like hell my eyes were just playing tricks on me. "We should do this again sometime, Mr. Cuddles."

"Great, now give me Mr. Cuddles." Guy took him back when Goldberg was finished. "Did he hurt you?" Guy asked as he wiped the bear's mouth and then hugged up to it.

Goldberg shook his head and sought out a new victim. "Fulton, truth or dare."

"Dare, dude." Fulton answered as he and Portman grunted at each other.

"I dare you to dress up in Bank's mom's pink apron and sing and do the dance to the I'm a little tea pot song."

Fulton grumbled something as I got up to get my mother's apron. I brought it back to Fulton and he quickly put it on. He stood in the middle of the circle. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle." he placed one hand at his side. "And here is my stout." He help his other hand up in the correct form. "When I get all steamed up then I shout, Tip, me over and pour me out." he leaned over sideways as if to pour the tea. Who knew one of the Bash brothers had such a girlie side. Portman was laughing his ass off at his fellow Bash Brother. The way Fulton looked at him, I could tell that Fulton had the perfect dare for his pal. "Portman truth or dare."

"Truth." Portman answered and Fulton looked stunned.

"I don't have one. All I had was a dare because I was sure that was what he was going to pick.

"I know." Connie spoke up.

"Go ahead." Fulton encouraged her.

"If you were gay, which male Duck would you date and why?"

"Fulton." Portman answered. "Isn't it obvious why. He's the only one here that is even half as sexy as I am."

"Oh Please." Julie shook her head.

"You denying it, babe." Portman shot back.

"Okay," Charlie interrupted. "I think this game is officially over. Let's order some food and watch a video."

I had to agree. The game was starting to get out of control.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Breakfast and Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Breakfast and Goodbye

Adam's POV

I woke up the next morning to find an angel in my arms. We had decided to watch a movie. It ended up being a horror movie, which I didn't mind because it meant I got to hold Julie in my arms. By the end of the movie Julie was sound asleep and I had decided it was time for me to get some sleep too. I drifted off to sleep and the first thing I saw when my eyes opened was Julie's sleeping form. I wondered if this was what the rest of the summer was going to be like, me waking up to her beautiful face every morning. I certainly hoped so.

I laid still, trying not to wake her. However, a few minutes later her eyes fluttered open. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Good morning." She kissed my lips.

"Morning." I whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"Should we wake them up?" she asked me.

"Let's let them sleep a little while longer." I answered.

"Maybe we could make them breakfast."

"You want me to cook?" I asked a little scared.

"Yeah," she got up and drug me behind her, into the kitchen. "It will be fun."

"For who?" I asked. "I sure as hell can't cook. You know that."

She reach me the bread. "I know. That is why you are making the toast while I fix the eggs and bacon."

"Okay," I told her slowly. I was still very unsure of myself, but I decided to give it a try anyhow. I took the bread and placed four slices into our large toaster. It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Somehow, I had managed to burn every single piece. I ended up wasting an entire loaf of bread before I finally got it right. Julie finished before I did and of course her part came out perfect. As she poured thirteen glasses of juice, I decided that, after the summer was over and Julie left me to go to college, I was going to hire a chef. If I don't, I have a sneaking suspicion that I will end up burning down the apartment complex trying to cook for myself.

"Shall we go wake them up?" Julie asked smiling.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me," she told me and I did as she asked. We walked over to the stereo and I smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "Ready?"

I nodded, turning the sound all the way up. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Julie turned the stereo on and the music blared out. Julie and I covered our ears as the ducks jumped awake from their sleep. Charlie was the first one to say anything. "What the hell?"

"What the fuck are you guys trying to do, make a guy go deaf?" Portman shouted as he turned the stereo off.

"Breakfast is ready." Julie announced.

"Out of my way." Goldberg pushed past everyone.

"Hey Goldie, save some for us." Guy yelled as we followed Goldberg into the kitchen.

We grabbed some juice and sat down at the my large table and bar, and began eating.

"So Julie, are you and Adam going to be staying in the same room this summer?" Guy asked before Connie smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"It's none of your business." Connie told him and I smiled.

"It's okay Connie." Julie answered.

"It's a two room apartment." I informed him before Connie and Julie killed him.

"You should have picked out a one room apartment." Portman commented.

"My dad picked it out since he's paying the rent until I get my first paycheck. We already moved most of our stuff their last weekend." I informed them.

"Then why are you driving instead of taking a plane?" Averman asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Julie and I thought it would be a relaxing way to spend some more time together."

"When are ya'll leav'n?" Dwayne asked.

"After we get the house cleaned up." Julie answered for me.

"Which you guys can help us with." I added.

"Then I guess we should get started." Charlie stated. "Kenny, you and the girls take care of the kitchen. Adam, Guy, the bashes and I will take care of the living room, and the rest of you guys can handle the upstairs."

"Why can't I take the kitchen?" Goldberg asked.

"Because our goal is to leave his family with some food." Russ answered dragging Goldberg up the stairs.

The house was clean within the hour. I could hardly believe it was time to say goodbye. Julie cried as she hugged everyone. I went behind her shaking hands, saying goodbye. Julie cried even harder as Portman called her "Babe" one last time.

"Her names Julie not babe," I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Keep in touch man. Call us if you need anything." Charlie told me as he hugged me. Julie and Connie were saying their goodbye's as well.

Finally the hugs ended and we walked out the door together. The Ducks walked down the drive, while Julie and I locked the door.

"Take care of her." Connie shouted back at me as they turned the corner.

"I will," I answered as Julie and I headed for my car. We dumped our bags in the back and climbed in. As we were ready to pull out, I looked back at the house I had grown up in. I said goodbye to my childhood and as we pulled onto the highway, I said hello to my adult life. Los Angeles, here we come.

Please read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update and the faster I can get this rewrote, then the faster I can get to a new story.


	4. Traveling

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter.

Traveling

Julie's POV

I could tell that Adam was sad about leaving his old house behind. Yet, I knew that he was also glad to be leaving it behind. Poor guy, the amount of pressure his father puts on him is ridiculous. "Are you okay?" I asked him as we pulled onto the interstate.

"I'm fine." He told me softly. "I just didn't think leaving would be this hard. I've been waiting ten years to get out of my dads house. Now, I wish I could go back and stay forever."

"You want to go back to him pressuring you to be better when you're already great?"

"Not really." he answered smiling at me. "It's just that, we are entering a new stage in our life and it's going to take some time to get used to. It's scary out in the real world." His smile grew wider. "But don't worry, I would much rather live with you, then my parents."

"That's good to know," I answered and decided to change the subject away from his parents. "So when will we get there?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon sometime. We'll stop and rent a couple of motel room's tonight." He told me and my stomach turned in knots. The reality of the situation was finally dawning on me. Adam and I were going to be living together, in sin. "Julie, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked.

Adam smiled, realizing that I hadn't been paying attention. "I asked you if staying in the motel was okay with you. Then you just kind of spaced out on me."

"Oh, yeah. That's fine Adam. I was just day dreaming." I told him as I grabbed my bag from the backseat and pulled out a book. "I guess I'm going to read for a while."

"Anything interesting?"

"Just a romance novel."

"I didn't realize you were into those kinds of books."

"Yeah well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" he asked. "Are you secretly a huge slob and Connie was the one that kept you guys' dorm room clean?"

"We're going to be living together." I told him, opening my book. "You'll find out soon enough."

"O-kay." he smiled at me.

The ride was silent for the next few hours. I was halfway through the book before Adam's voice brought me back to reality. "If you need to pee, do it now because we're not stopping again until tonight. I'm going to fill the tank up and get some food. What do you want to eat?"

I closed my book and looked to see that we had stopped at a gas station. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Colorado." He answered me. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um," I thought fir a moment, trying to think of something they may have. "See if they have any sandwiches and chips."

Adam nodded and I stepped out of the car. "And a Diet Pepsi." I yelled back to Adam as I headed for the restroom.

When I came back, Adam was already back in the car with our food. "Here." He handed me my sandwich. We ate in silence as we pulled back onto the road. Afterwards, I decided that I would finish the book later, probably the next day. After all, Adam told me that we would be traveling tomorrow as well.

"Mind if I turn on the radio on?"

"Not at all." he told me and I flipped the switch. I turned it to the station that I wanted. A good song immediately came on. I found it necessary that I sing along with it.

_Big wheels keep on turning,  
carry me home to see my kin  
singing songs about the southland.  
I miss ole bamy once again and I think it's a sin._

"Come on Adam. Don't you want to sing with me?" I questioned him.

He smiled. "I'm not a great singer. I'm afraid I'll scare you away."

"If anything was going to scare me away, it would have been your cooking. I saw it and I stayed. Nothing can be worse then that."

"Alright." he smiled and sand along with me.

_Now Muscle Shows has got the Swampers  
and they've been known to pick a song or two.  
Lord, they get me off so much,  
they pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you.  
Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you.  
Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you. _

We finished the song and another came on. The sing alongs ended up being a great way to pass the time. Adam did have a point. He wasn't a great singer, but he sure looked cute trying to be. Before either of us knew it, it was dark and Adam decided it was time to find a place to stay for the night.

We pulled off at the first motel that had their vacancy sign lit. We each grabbed a bag from the back and headed inside. Adam spoke for the two of us. "We need two rooms for tonight."

The attendant looked at us and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we only have one room available."

"We'll take it." I blurted out before Adam had a chance to leave to find a different motel.

"Jules, are you sure?" Adam questioned me and I nodded.

"I'll just need your credit card.' the attendant told us.

"Credit Card?" Adam questioned. "It's in my other bag in the trunk."

I shook my head. "It's alright Adam. I have mine." I told him as I handed the woman my card. She set everything up for us and gave my card back along with our room key.

"Your room number is 304."

We headed outside and drove to the room. "I'll pay you back in the morning." Adam told me.

"You will do no such thing." I told him in a semi threatening voice. "From now on, we are partners."

"Fine." he gave in, defeated as we walked into the room. I quickly headed to the bathroom and changed. When I came back out Adam was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I told him as I climbed into the single bed in the room.

Adam looked at me nervously. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep in the car?"

I patted the bed for him to lie down next to me. "I'm sure." I told him as he got in bed with me. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to pressure you." he told me looking away.

"Pressure me to what?" I asked even though I knew damn good and well what he was talking about.

"You know, have sex." He told me. I smiled as his face turned red at the mention of the intimate act.

"Your not." I assured him. "I know it's going to happen sometime this summer. I know that you won't push me and will wait until I'm ready."

"It's just that. I want you to know that you can trust me tonight."

"I know that Adam." I told him as I kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." he told me as I turned away from him and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I slowly drifted off to sleep as Adam kissed the back of my head.

We woke up early the next morning and checked out of the motel. After a hot breakfast, we got back on the road. I once again pulled out my book and started to read. I discovered that I was farther along then I thought. I finished the book and closed it, just as we entered Los Angeles.

"We're not far now." he told me.

"How far?"

"I'd say we have time for one last sing along." he told me, turning the radio on. I heard the sound of Eagle Eye Cherrie's Save Tonight. The song was almost over, but Adam and I decided to sing along with it anyhow.

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I...that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so_

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone..._

The song ended just as Adam pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex. "Here we are." he said. "Our new life in LA."

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Unpacking

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Unpacking

Adam's POV

We pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex and I glanced over at Julie. Her eyes were huge, as was her smile. I followed her line of sight up to the building in front of us. "Are you ready to head inside?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Julie told me, not sounding so sure. She must have been as nervous as I was.

"Then lets go. We have a lot of work to do before tonight." I told her stepping out of the car.

"Why what happens tonight?" Julie asked as she stepped out of the passengers side.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would like to be able to sleep in my bed tonight." I told her as we got our remaining bags from the car and headed inside.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't unpack anything when you were here last weekend?" Julie asked me annoyed that we would have to spend the rest of the afternoon working.

I smiled. "No. Dad and I didn't have time to unpack anything. It took us log enough to unload the U-Haul. And on top of that, we didn't stop anywhere to get any sleep. You try staying awake 48 hours straight and see if you would feel like unpacking anything."

"Fine." Julie answered defeated. "How long do you think it will take us to unpack everything?"

"Probably the rest of the day." I answered.

"Oh joy." Julie answered as I held the door open for her to enter the complex. "So what number is the apartment?"

"325." I told her as we started up the stairs. We climbed the stairs to the third floor and found the apartment rather quickly. I slowly unlocked the door and we stepped inside, as a couple, for the first time.

"This is it?" Julie asked, setting her bags in the floor.

"This is it." I told her setting my own bags down and closing the door behind us.

"Do I get a tour?" she asked, grabbing my hand.

"This, my dear, is the living room. We live in it." I smiled at her and pointed towards the kitchen. "If you will follow me this way, we will head into the kitchen. I will not be cooking in here, but you can feel free to do so if you please."

"That's probably a good thing that you will not be cooking." Julie smiled up at me.

I smiled back at her and pointed towards the bedrooms. "And if you will follow me this way, we will find the two bedrooms. Each bedroom is exactly the same. Lets check one out, shall we." We walked inside the large room and I flipped the light on. "The bathroom is through there, and out here," I opened the door, "is the balcony."

Julie and I stepped outside and took in the view. "Adam, you didn't tell me this was a beach front apartment."

I smiled again. "Would you really expect anything less?"

"Not really," she answered. "Is there a balcony in the other room as well?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly. I had been thinking about our living arrangements all day. It had felt so right this morning, waking up with Julie in my arms. I wanted that to be a daily routine for us. It felt too good to have to give it up after only one night. "You know Jules, I was thinking."

"About what?" she looked at me and smiled.

"You and me." I answered. Her smiled faded and she now looked at me with worry in her eyes. "And about our living arrangements."

Julie's eyes softened as she continued to look at me, this time with relief. "What about them?"

"I think we should share a room." I blurted out, preparing to duck from any possible swings coming towards my head.

"What?" Julie's look was now one of astonishment.

I pulled her into my arms. "Last night, cuddling up together as we slept, it was amazing. Then this morning, the wonder of waking up next to you. It's more then I ever could have imagined. That's why I don't want to loose it. I want to make it a nightly thing. I love you Julie."

"I love you too, Adam." Julie told me. "But I don't know what to say."

"How about yes."

"What about everything you said last night?"

"I still stand by that. I wouldn't dream of sex until we are both ready. I just want to be bale to fall asleep with and then wake up with an angel in my arms." I smiled, looking her in the eyes.

Julie smiled back and kissed my lips softly. "Feeling your arms around me as I slept last night was better then I could ever put into words." Julie told me and kissed me once more. "I suppose you and me sharing a room wouldn't be a bad idea."

I smiled widely. "Great." I kissed her passionately, forgetting about the work that needed to be done. Had I not opened my eyes for a split second and got a look at the mess around us, we probably would have stood there all night. I sighed, pulling away from the sweet kiss. "We really need to start unpacking."

"Fine." Julie told me, disappointed. "We might as well start with the bedroom."

"Good idea." I told her as we got started. After a little more then two hours, it actually looked like a bedroom. After we put everything away, Julie made the bed, while I fixed up the bathroom.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, we made our way into the kitchen and finally the living room. Some six hours after we started, we were finally finished. We collapsed on the sofa together, tired and hungry.

"I am not cooking tonight." Julie told me.

"That is fine. We don't have any groceries anyway." I told her. "All we have is a couple of sodas we picked up at the gas station yesterday."

"Want to order out?"

I nodded. "Pizza?" I asked.

"I'll call and order it. Sausage?" Julie asked, heading to get her cell phone from the kitchen.

"That's fine." I told her. "We'll eat pizza and watch a video." I looked around the room. "Julie, where did we put the videos?"

"I put them in the shelf on the TV stand." Julie answered coming back into the room. "Pizza will be here in 20."

"Cool." I answered, looking over the videos. "What do you want to watch?"

"The Sandlot." Julie answered and I pooped the video in. The pizza arrived a few minutes later. Instead of sleeping in the bed as we had planned, we ended up falling asleep together on the sofa. After all, we have another long day ahead of tomorrow.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. First Day in LA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

First Day in LA

Julie's POV

Adam and I woke up next to each other on the couch. Our whole day was already planned. We were going to go into town and do some shopping. There was still a few things that we needed to pick up. Adam and I headed to separate bedrooms and got dressed. By the time we came out, it was nearly noon and time to go.

"Where to first my lady?" Adam asked me as we pulled out of the driveway.

"It's nearly noon. I say we find some lunch." I told him feeling my stomach growling.

"Alright, how about we go Outback?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"For lunch?"

"Yeah, why not. Then we could get something to take home for dinner tonight." He reasoned.

I didn't feel like arguing over food so I agreed with his suggestion. "Fine." I told him. "We can go wherever you want to go."

"Great." Adam told me. "Besides, that is the only restaurant I know how to get to from here."

"So I really didn't have a choice?"

"No," he smiled at me as we pulled into the drive of the restaurant.

We headed into the restaurant and we were taken back surprisingly fast. I'm not positive, but I think I saw Adam slip the attendant some cash to get us in. We were seated and the waiter took our order. Adam and I both ordered a Rib-eye and a baked potato and a diet soda to drink. We talked quietly amongst ourselves until our food arrived.

"If you need anything else, let me know." The waiter told us as she left.

I cut off a piece of my steak and took a bite. "Your right. This was the perfect place to come to for dinner."

He took a bite of his own food. "Was there ever any doubt?" He smiled at me. "So where to after this?"

"I say we head down to Rodeo Drive. Maybe we can check out some of those stores Averman and the others got tossed from when we where here for the Goodwill games."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Adam laughed as he took a drink of his soda. "I think that is a great idea. You think we can convince those ladies to model the clothes for us."

I couldn't help but laugh at the goofy smile on his face. "No." I told him. "I would have loved to have seen Goldberg, Dwayne, Jesse, and Averman's faces as they were modeling for them."

"It was probably something similar to this." Adam told me as he held his mouth wide open and had his eyes popped nearly out of their sockets.

"You're pretty good at that. Are you sure you weren't with them?"

"I'm sure. As I recall, I was at the beach with you that day."

I smiled. "I thought we had a good time."

"We did. Until you left me to go see Bombay."

"I wanted to play. He was the only one with authority over that." I told him.

"Well he was crazy for playing Goldberg over you." Adam told me as he kissed my lips affectionately.

"I know." I said confidently. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Adam said leaving the money for the dinner and a tip on the table. We picked up our take out and headed for the car. "So Rodeo Drive?"

"Rodeo Drive." I confirmed for him as we left in that direction.

We ended up parking twenty minutes away and walking to Rodeo Drive. It was easy finding the stores that the others had been to. Adam quickly rang the door bell and we were let into the store.

"So what are you wanting to buy?" Adam asked me as I skimmed over the dresses.

"I want a dress. Something for our two month anniversary." I answered. I knew he had something planned for that night. I just didn't know what, but I was going to do my damnedest to find out.

"I think you would look beautiful in any of these dresses." Adam offered. He wasn't being very helpful.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I have to find the one that looks the best." I told him.

"Why? Do you have another guy you are trying to impress?" Adam smiled knowing good and well that I didn't.

"Yeah," I played along, picking up a red, spaghetti strap dress that would go down to just above my knees. "Do you think he would like this one?"

"I know for a fact that he would love it." Adam answered my question.

"Then I'm going to go try it on." I told him heading to the fitting room. I came back out a few minutes later. "What do you think?"

"The other guy told me he loves it." Adam told me making quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word "other."

"Well, I love it too." I told him satisfied with his answer. I changed back into my t-shirt and jeans and came back out with the dress.

"Are you getting that one?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah." I told him searching my purse for my credit card.

"Here." Adam took the dress from me. "You paid for the motel room the other night, so I'll take care of this."

"Adam, the room was $50.00. The dress is $200.00." I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Your point being?" He asked.

I sighed and he smiled at me, knowing he had won. "Fine." I gave up.

"Good." Adam said as we reach the counter.

"Will that be all for you today?" the sales clerk asked as Adam handed her his credit card.

"Yeah," he answered with a twinkle in his eye. "For today." _What the hell does he mean by that. I wonder if he is speaking of an anniversary gift. Speaking of which, what the hell am I going to get him? _ "Ready to go?" He asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I told him. "We need to get some things for the apartment."

"I know the perfect place." Adam said and we took off in the direction of the unknown place. "It has all the appliances and things we need. Best of all. We're parked right in front of it."

We placed the dress in the car and headed inside. Adam was right we found everything we needed there: the toaster, iron, juicer, plates. Everything." Luckily, we were able to fit the stuff in Adam car and still have room for the groceries, which included: milk, bread, and soda. Adam had stayed in the car while I had done the grocery shopping. He claimed he knew as much about shopping as he did about cooking. That was enough to get me to go it alone.

Adam helped me get the groceries in the car and we headed home. We unloaded the car and headed inside. Exhausted we ate dinner and decided to go to bed. We actually made it to the bed this time. We laid together in the bed. We were turned in the same direction and Adam had his arms around me. "I think things are going to work out for us here." Adam told me as he kissed the back of my head.

"So do I." I told him. "I just wish we had a day to relax before you have to start training for the upcoming season."

Adam sighed. "So do I. But I think it will be exciting."

"So what time do you have to be there in the morning?"

"Seven." Adam told me and I reach over and set the alarm clock for five. I knew it would take Adam a while to get up and get awake before he had to leave. "Too bad none of the veterans will be there tomorrow."

"You might get a surprise." I told him.

"Fine." Adam told me. "If Jean-Sebastian Giguere is there, I'll tell him you said hi."

"That's all I ask." I told him as I drifted off to sleep.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. First Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

First Practice

Adam's POV

I awoke with a start to the ringing of the alarm clock. I glanced over Julie's sleeping body and at the alarm clock. "Why did she set the clock for 5:00 A.M?"

"Because you have to get ready," Julie told me sleepily as she rolled over. "Now please turn that damn thing off so I can get back to sleep."

"Fine," I answered, reaching over her and shutting the alarm off. I smiled down at Julie and kissed the top of her head before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. After a warm shower I got dressed in a pair of green basketball shorts and a Mighty Ducks T-shirt. I grabbed my bag, making sure everything I needed was there and headed out the door.

By the time I arrived at the arena, I had just enough time to change before practice began. Once I was dressed, I hurried out to the ice and met with the other guys. I looked around the arena. It was hard to believe that I was standing in the same arena that the ducks played in during the Goodwill games. It hadn't really changed since the last time I had been there. "Adam right?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the guy who was now standing next to me.

"Yeah, I'm Adam." I answered.

"I'm Mark." He introduced himself. "I have heard a lot about you. I hear you are going to lead the team to a championship."

"Well, I'm gonna try." I told him. "I don't want to step on anyone's feet."

"Don't worry about it. You will be fine." He told me as he skated off. I was about to follow him when I heard the whistle blow.

"Everybody get over here and grab a knee." I did as the man asked and took a knee right in front of him. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Randy Carlyle and I am the head coach. I would like the welcome you all to rookie camp. Since today is the first day, I am going to take it easy on you. I have asked a special guest to be with us today, but that will be a little later. Everyone up. Give me twenty five laps. Go."

I skated the laps alone. I didn't want anyone distracting me from the task at hand. The last thing I wanted was to get yelled at the first day. Besides, I had promised myself that I was going to go all out to impress these guys. It wasn't very often that a kid made a NHL team right out of high school, especially one coming off of a finals appearance, and I was determined to do so. My hard work paid off. I lapped a couple of guys and finished first.

"Nice hustle Banks," the coach told me as I grabbed a knee next to him. "We can always use more speed on this team."

"Thanks Coach," I answered.

Once everyone was finished we did more skating and agility drills. We skated around the cones, and we did the one where we jumped over our sticks. I was almost expecting him to pull out a can of trash and ask us to keep it out of the net. We then were asked to line up and take shots on the goalie. I saw this as my chance to really impress. I triple deked him out of his pads and shot the puck into the back of the net. We did this drill for half an hour before the coach finally blew him whistle.

"We're going to change things up a little." he told us. "Let me bring in our special guest." he then shouted towards the locker room. "Come on out."

I nearly did a double take when I saw Jean-Sebastian Giguere step onto the ice. _Julie will freak when I tell her about this. _

"We're going to do the same drill, but now you'll be taking shots at Giguere." I suddenly felt nervous. I was going to be going up against the best goalie in this years playoffs. "Banks, you're up first."

I swallowed hard as I headed towards the goal at full speed. I faked twice, before backhanding the puck just under his glove and into the back of the net. "Nice shot Banks." I heard the coach yell my way. I took my place in the back of the line and watched most of the other guys get their shots blocked. It was finally my turn again. I headed down the ice and wound up for the slap shot. This time I went stick side and got the puck in over his shoulder. "Great job Banks." I heard the coach repeat. The drill went on for another half an hour or so. I felt accomplished that I was the only guy who scored the puck more then once. I had done it four times. "Now we are going to do some three on three drills."

I ended up being on the end of the ice with Giguere. He was especially stingy with us during the drill. He only gave up one goal and I bet you can't guess who scored it. Me. I was on a real roll today and I knew that I was impressing the coach and the general manager. Things were going better then I ever expected them to do.

"Alright guys, we're going to do one last thing before we go. I want to see a scrimmage." We were spilt up into two teams and of course I was on the opposite team of Giguere. The other team had the clear advantage, but I was determined to make sure my team won. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful in my attempt. The other team won the scrimmage 6-3. I scored two goals for my team, but our goalie was awful. It was like having Goldberg in the net when the ducks were district five. Okay, so he wasn't that bad, but I don't see him making this roster. "Great job today guys. Hit the showers. I'll see you all tomorrow."

I made my way back to the locker room and quickly showered and changed clothes. When I came back out Giguere was still there. "Great job today. Banks right?" He asked me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I slowly walked over to him. "Yeah, Banks or Adam. Whatever you want to call me."

"Well Adam, you handled yourself really well out there. Are you sure you just got out of high school?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Just graduated on Saturday."

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was four. My dad made me start playing. I've loved it ever since."

"You were part of the team that this organization is named after, and you played in the goodwill games, right?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I hurt my wrist and came back to get the winning goal in the shoot out." I told him then thought of Julie. "My girlfriend loves you. She really admires your skills."

"Admires my skills? Sounds like she knows a lot about hockey."

"I'd say so. It's Julie Gaffney, she made the winning save in the Goodwill games against…"

"Gunner Stahl, leading scorer in the tournament." he finished for me. "I remember watching that game."

"Yeah, that's Jules."

"Why didn't she start again?"

"I don't know. Goldberg did his best, but he just wasn't a great goalie. He is a great defender however, when Julie took his spot at Eden Hall, he became an enforcer and got a scholarship to Minnesota." I told him.

"Good for him. What about your girlfriend, any scholarships?" He asked me.

"Yeah, from just about everywhere. After she only gave up 5 total goals in her last three years at Eden Hall, she attracted a lot of attention."

"5?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"5," I confirmed.

"Wow, think we'll see her up here some day?" he asked me.

"I think that's a good bet." I answered.

"Cool. I'd love to meet her sometime."

That gave me a great idea. Julie would love me for it forever. "Why don't Julie and I treat you and your wife to dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to, just let me know when, okay." he told me as he headed for the door. "See you later Adam." I smiled to myself. I knew exactly when the perfect day would be.

"Julie will love this." I told myself as I left the locker room and headed home.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Grocery Shopping

Adam's POV

The next couple of weeks went by quickly and I told Giguere when we should all have dinner together. The only thing I had to do now was keep Julie from finding out, else wise it will ruin the surprise. "Adaaaam," I heard Julie groan from the kitchen. "We need some groceries from the store."

"So we'll go to the store." I answered simply.

"Adaaaam."

"What?" I asked, wondering why she was still groaning at me.

"I'm sick. You are going to have to go by yourself." She informed me.

I jumped out of my seat. "What?" I nearly yelled. "You want me to do the grocery shopping, by myself?"

Julie nodded. "Yes," she told me hoarsely. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I'm glad she was so confident because I sure as hell wasn't. What the hell do I know about shopping? "Fine," I sighed, giving up. She was sick and I was willing to do anything for her.

"Great." Julie told me, kissing my cheek and handing me a list. "Your such a sweetie. Maybe you can also pick up what we talked about the other night, while your there."

I nodded. "Why not, since I'll already be there." I agreed with her, trying to not sound too excited about the idea. I grabbed the list and my car keys and headed out the door.

I arrived at the store ten minutes later. "Well here goes nothing." I told myself as I headed inside and grabbed a shopping cart. I decided that it would be easier if I went straight down the list. I had no problem with the first few items on my list. I easily found the pickles, mustard, ketchup, bananas, hamburger meat, soda, lunch meat, and eggs. I didn't have a problem until the last three items on Julie's list.

"Alright what's next?" I looked at Julie's list. "Milk." I repeated. "That should be in this isle." I told myself and started walking forward. Sure enough I found the milk in the isle I was already standing in. I reach to grab a gallon of milk when I realized something. I had no idea what kind of milk we needed.

I looked over the choices and back at Julie's. "This is why you don't send a guy shopping. We don't know what the hell we are doing." I told myself. "It shouldn't be this hard to get milk." Hell, I didn't even know there was this many kinds of milk. I had no idea if we need two percent milk, whole milk, skim milk, or buttermilk. I had thought about calling Julie and asking her, but I didn't want to bother her when she was sick unless it was absolutely necessary.

I stood there a couple of minutes, thinking over what I should do. I shrugged my shoulders. "What the hell? I'll just get one of each." I pilled the milk in my cart and crossed it off of my list. I looked at the next item on Julie's list. "Bread."

I circled around the store looking for the bread isle. Once I finally found it, I encountered the same problem as with the milk. "Women should really get paid for doing this." I muttered under my breath as I looked over the types of bread. "White bread or wheat bread?" I asked myself. I thought for a couple of minutes about the sandwich I had eaten the night before. I was pretty sure it was on white bread. "If it's not white bread that she wants, she will just have to eat it anyway." I told myself, even though I knew that wasn't true. If I got home and it was the wrong bread, I knew damn well I'd be back here again to make her happy.

I crossed the bread of my list and looked at the final item. "Tampons." It didn't register in my mind until I was half way to the isle I needed to be in. "Tampons?" _She had better be glad that I love her so much. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. _ I made my way into the isle and looked over the many boxes. I was more confused then ever. This was the one thing I knew nothing about. I looked back the list. "What size does she want?"

I decided that this was enough of an emergency to give Julie a call. "Hello," came the groggy voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey sweetie, feeling any better?" I asked.

"Not really, Adam is there something you needed?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "I had a question about that last item on your list."

"What are you talking about?" she asked me. She was determined to make this difficult on me.

"The tampons," I whispered into the phone. "What size do you need?"

"I thought I wrote that down."

"Well you didn't." I answered.

"I need the Tampax's that have the super, regular, and slender." she answered.

"You want three boxes?" I asked a little louder then I had wanted.

"No, Adam. It's the multi pack thing. It has all three sizes in one box."

"Oh right." I told her. "I'll just let you get back to sleep." I told her as I hung up the phone. I searched for the ones that she told me she wanted and I still couldn't find them.

After a few minutes, I decided to bite the bullet. "Excuse me, mam." I started and I could already feel the blush coming to my cheeks. "My girlfriend wants me to pick up some tampons and I have no idea what I'm looking for. She wants something that has all the sizes in the box."

The middle aged woman looked at me a moment before reaching onto the shelf and handing me the box. "You know." she told me. "You are such a sweet young man. There should be more guys like you. I wish my husband would volunteer to shop for tampons when I'm not feeling well."

I blushed even deeper as she walked away. "Thanks," I called after her. I dropped the box into my cart and crossed the item off the list. I was just about ready to check out, when I remembered what Julie had told me earlier. _Maybe you can also pick up what we talked about the other night, while your there. _I smiled to myself and headed to the correct isle.

"Alright, this one should be easy." I told myself as I looked over the condoms. I picked out a box of the Trojan large condoms and headed to the checkout counter. I blushed once more as the cashier rang up the condoms and tampons.

"Your total comes to 112 dollars." I handed the cashier the cash and exited as quickly as I could.

I arrived home a few minutes later to find Julie sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yeah." I answered as she came into the kitchen and helped me put the groceries away.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Why is there four types of milk?" she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Because I didn't know which one we needed. I had the same problem with the bread, but I just guessed which bread we needed."

Julie laughed at me. "Did you really have that hard of a time shopping?"

"Lets put it this way. I had to ask some lady to help me find your personal product."

Julie laughed even harder. "Maybe I should do the shopping from now on."

"I think that would be a good idea." I agreed. "I just need to know one thing. It's killing me."

"What's that?"

"Which milk was the right one?"

She looked at me and smiled. "The two percent milk." _Damn, that was the first one I picked up. _

Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. A Visit From a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

A Visit From a Friend

Julie's POV

"Adam are you sure you are going to be alright here today?" I asked as I kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be fine, Jules." He told me. "Guy may come over later and we'll order a pizza and watch some videos." Connie and Guy had decided to come down and visit us for the weekend. Connie and I were going shopping today while the guys hung out together. Since Russ lives in Los Angeles as well, we all planned on getting together tomorrow for some "school yard puck."

"Alright then." I told him, opening the door. "I'll be back later." I headed down and got in my green jaguar, which Averman had nicknamed, the Catlady Mobile. I drove over to the hotel Connie and Guy were staying at. Connie was already waiting for me in the parking lot. She quickly climbed into the car and we headed off to the mall.

"So, how have things been between you and Adam? Have you done it yet?"

"Connie." I said rather surprised at her bluntness. I would have expected it from Guy, but not from Connie.

"What, I'm curious."

I decided to play with her. I smiled. "Oh yeah, Adam and I are sharing a bed."

"Since when?"

"Since the first night away from you guys." I answered. "And I tell ya, it is amazing."

"And Adam is…" she raised her eyebrows.

I couldn't help but blush at the question. "Large." I told her, not really knowing.

Connie's eyes widened as she looked at me. "I can't believe it."

"Good, because it's not true." I told her.

"What?"

"Adam and I aren't having sex, we're just sharing a bed." I answered.

"Then how do you know about his, you know?"

"From the box of condoms he bought when he went shopping yesterday."

"If your not sleeping together then why do you need condoms?" Connie asked smirking, thinking she had caught me.

"Just in case something does happen." I answered simply.

"Wait a minute, did you say Adam went shopping?"

"Yes." I answered simply, trying not to laugh.

"And did that go well?"

"For me it did."

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"He brought back four types of milk." I answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said he didn't know which one to get." I shrugged. "But that's not the best part."

Connie smiled. "Do I even want to know?"

I smiled. "I had Adam to pick me up some……female items while he was out." I started and Connie was already laughing. "Basically, he had no idea what he was doing, so he asked some old lady to help him find them." Connie and I were both laughing hysterically.

"I could just picture the look on Adam's face." Connie said trying to regain her composure.

"I know." I answered. "He refuses to go shopping ever again."

"Are we almost there?" Connie asked changing the subject.

"Still a couple of minutes away." I answered. "Want to listen to the radio?"

"Sure." Connie answered, turning the radio on. Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved blared from the speakers.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved _

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

The song ended just as we pulled into the mall parking lot. We headed into the mall and into the first clothing store we saw. "What do you think of this?" Connie asked, holding up a white spaghetti strap top. "Do you think this would look good on me?"

"Every thing looks good on you." I told her. I wished like hell I had a body like Connie's. 

"Do you think Guy would like it?"

"Yes." I answered, hoping to drive home the point.

"I'm going to go try it on." She informed me. I continued to look at the other tops. Connie cam back a few minutes later, satisfied. "I'm gonna get it." Connie paid for the top and we walked out.  
"I have to find Adam a gift for our anniversary." I informed her. "Our tow month anniversary is a week from tomorrow." 

Connie and I went from store to store until I finally found the perfect gift for Adam. "You know what he would like better then that?" Connie asked.

"What?" I asked.

Connie drug me around the store and finally into Victoria's Secret. "Adam would love for you to be wearing one of these outfits."

"Adam and I aren't planning out our first time. We want it to be something that just happens."

"So?" Connie asked. "It won't hurt anything to pick up one of these outfits and wear it on your anniversary. You never know, that may be the night."

"I don't know." I said even though I knew she would some how convince me. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

Connie and I searched the place for the perfect ensemble for me to wear. "What color is the dress your going to wear?"

"Red." I answered.

"Then you should get a red outfit. That way you won't be giving anything away to him."

"I guess."

"I suggest something with lace. That is always sexy." Connie suggested.

"You know more about this kind of thing then me."

"Well maybe I wouldn't if the two of you would have gotten your act together sooner. The rest of us were starting to wonder if the two of you were ever going to realize that you liked each other."

"Hey, I never denied it." I answered.

"Yeah, but you didn't go for it either. If you had of, you would have had Adam a long time ago." Connie told me.

"I guess." I said picking out a lace bra and thong set. "What do you think about this?"

"I think it would drive Adam wild to see you in that." Connie smirked at me.

I smiled. "I think I'll get it." Connie and I headed up to the counter and I paid for my purchase.

Connie glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. We should probably head back."

"Yeah, Adam will start to get worried." I told her. I drove Connie back to the hotel and headed home. The only thing I needed to do now was keep Adam from seeing the gift or the outfit until next week.

Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment.


	10. Russ and the Boyz’

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Russ and the Boyz'

Adam's POV

I awoke early to the sun shinning in the window, hitting my face. I rolled over to put my arms around Julie, but she wasn't there. I looked at the clock, next to the bed. 7:00 A.M. I heard the faint sound of running water and I assumed that it was Julie making breakfast in the kitchen. I have no idea why I had been so dense.

I sighed, remembering that Julie and I were meeting Connie and Guy for a game of street hockey with Russ and his boyz'. I drug myself out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Figuring Julie was in the kitchen, I slowly slid my boxers off before I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I walked in and my eyes immediately went wide. I smiled as I looked at Julie standing in the in front of the shower, dripping wet, in all of her naked glory.

My breath caught as I looked up and down her beautiful body. Julie stood, looking at me frozen. I watched her eyes dart below my belt. I could see her blush as she looked at my hardening manhood. I blushed as well as I continued to stare.

"Adam," Julie finally screamed at me, seaming to get her bearings back. She quickly covered herself and I blushed even more. "Get out of here."

When I heard her scream my name, I came back to the real world. "Sorry," I answered, turning and walking out of the room. I headed for the bathroom in the guests room and went inside. I took a long cold shower before getting dressed and heading into the kitchen. Julie was already in there, dressed this time, and had breakfast ready.

I sat down at the table, next to her. "Listen Julie, I am really sorry. I had no idea that you were in there. If I had known I would have never walked in there. Especially since I was in the buff as well. I'm just so embarrassed, I have no idea what to say."

"Really, because it sounds like you have a lot to say." Julie smiled at me.

"I didn't mean to ramble."

"Adam will you calm down." Julie said kissing my lips to shut me up. "I'm not mad."

I relaxed a little as I heard Julie's soothing words. "I really am sorry."

"I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for." Julie answered. "I should have locked the door. Besides, we are living together. The way I see it is that it was inevitable that we would see each other naked at some point."

I smiled. "I hope that's not the last time I get to see it."

Julie kissed the crook of my neck before whispering in my ear. "I'm sure it won't be."

I smiled larger as I quietly ate my breakfast. "Are you ready to go?" I asked when I was finished.

"Yeah." Julie answered and we headed out the door.

We arrived at the parking lot twenty minutes later. It was the same place we had played them at during the Goodwill Games. Everyone was already there waiting on us when we climbed out of the car. Julie and I quickly put on our skates and pads and the games was on. It was Julie, Connie, Guy, Russ and I against Russ's Boyz.

I took the first face off against Russ's brother. I won the face off by getting the puck over to Guy, who in turn gave it to Connie for the easy goal. The game went on for hours. I was surprised to learn that Julie was pretty decent at street hockey, as she scored several goals for us. We had played street hockey with the Ducks so many times before and I somehow hadn't noticed before now. Julie and my team won the game and decided to go out to eat as a celebration.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked.

"Pizza." Russ suggested and everyone else seamed to agree. We piled into the two cars and headed for the nearest pizza place. We went inside and ordered two large sausage pizzas.

"So how has LA life been treating you?" Russ asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Decent, I suppose." I answered.

"Adam's still embarrassed about his shopping trip." Julie spoke up.

"No what I'm embarrassed about is this morning." I answered.

"Why what happened this morning?" Connie asked eagerly.

"Nothing I want to talk about." I answered.

"Adam walked in on me naked." Julie blurted out.

"And your embarrassed about that?" Guy asked.

"She saw me too." I argued back. "I'm more embarrassed about my stupidity. I heard the running water, but somehow my mind didn't make the connection."

Julie raised her eyebrow at me. "Oh, really."

I blushed. "Yeah." I answered. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I changed the subject. "What about things in Minnesota?"

"The same as usual. Charlie and Linda got back together. Goldberg is still eating everything in sight. Bombay came for a visit. He got an offer to coach the at Minnesota."

"Did he take the job?" Julie asked.

"Yeah?" Connie answered.

"And Charlie?" Russ asked.

"Couldn't be anymore excited." Guy answered.

"Oh yeah, Fulton got a steady girlfriend." Connie added.

"One of the bash brothers…" Russ started.

"With a steady girlfriend," Julie finished stunned.

"So who is she?" I asked intrigued by the situation.

"Do we know her?" Julie added.

"Of course." Guy answered.

"Well who the hell is it already?" Russ asked becoming impatient.

"None other then Tammy Duncan." Connie answered.

"The third female duck." I said to no one in particular. "At least we're keeping it within team limits."

"Yeah well, what about the rest of us?" Russ asked. "We're fresh out of lady ducks."

"I'm sure the rest of you will be fine." I told him before he even suggested that we share. The rest of the dinner went by quickly after that. Connie and Guy headed back to their hotel, after hugs were give. Julie and I drove Russ to his house and promised that we would keep in touch, before heading home.

Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment.


	11. Two Month Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks or Boyz II Men. **

**Two Month Anniversary **

Julie's POV

I could hardly believe that Adam and I have been together for two months. I guess time really does fly by when you are having fun. "Hey Jules, what do you say we go ahead and exchange gifts?" Adam asked.

We were going out to dinner and I was just about to start getting ready. I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. "I suppose we can go ahead and exchange them."

"Great." Adam told me as he reach into the top dresser drawer and handed me a small box. "Happy anniversary Julie." I took the box and slowly opened it. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I looked down at the diamond earrings. "I hope those tears mean that you like them."

"Adam, I love them, but you shouldn't have spent so much money on me." I told him as I wiped a tear away.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed my lips. "You were way more then worth it."

"Then I'm going to wear them tonight." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I kind of hoped that you would."

"I'll just go get your gift." I told him as I got up from my spot on the bed.

"Why, where did you put it?" Adam asked as he watched me walk out of the bedroom.

"In the guests room." I yelled back at him as I entered the guest room and retrieved the gift from under the mattress. I came back into our bedroom and sat next to Adam. "Happy Anniversary."

He took the gift from me and slowly opened it, to reveal a gold watch. "This is great Jules."

"I know that your other watch quit and I figured that you needed a new one." I told him. "I hope you like it."

Adam flashed me his gorgeous smile. "I love it." He kissed me softly and stared down at the watch. "And you scolded me about the cost of your gift."

"Okay so my gift was just as expensive."

"Does that make us nuts?" Adam asked me.

I smiled and chuckled. "Only for each other." I kissed him passionately and we engaged in a passionate make out session. We were just getting hot and heavy when Adam pulled away.

"We should really get dressed or else we are going to be late for dinner." He told me. "I'll take the guests room and you can get ready in here."

After Adam left I headed for the shower. After showering, I blow dried my hair and quickly got dressed. I put on the lingerie I bought when I had went shopping with Connie, followed by the red dress that Adam bought me our first day here. I slipped on my heals and put my hair up in a bun. I did my make up before finally putting on the earrings that Adam bought me. I looked myself in the mirror one last time before heading to the living room where Adam was already waiting for me. He was wearing a black tux and the watch that I had bought for him. There was no doubt in my mind that we looked hot together.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked taking my hand.

I nodded as we headed out the door. "Yes."

We arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. "Reservations for Banks." Adam told the attendant.

"Right this way sir, your guests have already arrived." The attendant told us and we followed behind him.

"Guests?" I asked.

"You'll see."

When we arrived at the table I was shocked at who I saw sitting there. I had only been wanting to meet the man since he led the Ducks to the Stanley Cup Finals. "How did you?" I asked Adam, but he cut me off by putting his lips to mine.

"I met him the first day at practice and he agreed to have dinner with us some night." Adam told me as he scooted the chair out for me. We sat down and the waiter took our orders. Adam and I both decided on steak.

"So, Jean, this is my girlfriend Julie. Julie this is Jean and his wife Rachel."

Giguere extended his hand and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Giguere told me

"Likewise."

The food arrived quickly enough and it wasn't until then that the conversation got started. "So Julie, Adam tells me that you are one hell of a goalie."

I could feel myself blush at his words. "Adam's exaggerating."

"No I'm not. You only gave up 20 goals in three seasons. You were the number 2 ranked player in the country men's or women's players."

I blushed even more. "Well, I guess if you put it that way."

"Where will you be attending college, UCLA?" Giguere asked.

"No, actually I'm going to Boston College. My parents wanted me to be closer to home. But maybe if Adam had asked me out sooner, my decision may have been different."

"I thought you would say no." Adam told me.

"What about the NHL. Any aspirations for a career?"

"I doubt that the league is going to change the rule for me." I answered honestly.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that they will. They will be forced to." He answered.

"So how long have you two been together?" Adam asked.

"Five years, and two of you?" he asked.

"This is our two month anniversary." Adam answered. "But if I had known she would have said yes, I would have asked her out when we were twelve."

"That's when we met at the Goodwill games. We've been best friends ever since." I continued for Adam.

"That's how the best romances are formed." Giguere told us and I had to agree. The rest of the dinner went really well.

After dinner Adam and I headed home. We walked into our apartment and the room was lit with candles. "I had Russ come by while we were gone and set things up. I thought we could do some dancing."

I smiled. "You know all the things I like." I told him as I kissed his lips.

"Just let me put some music on." Adam told me as he pushed the play button on the stereo. I immediately heard the harmony's of Boyz II Men.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to

Adam took my hand and we slowly danced to the music. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled against his lips before allowing his tongue access. The kiss became more passionately as we danced along, creeping closer to the bedroom.

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_

Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do

I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to

We made it to our bedroom, where I slowly took Adam's jacket off. I broke the steamy kiss, long enough to take his shirt off, before reconnecting our lips once more. Tingles went down my spine as Adam kissed my neck while slowly pushing the zipper to my dress down. The dress fell to the floor and I stood before Adam in the number I had bought the week before. Adam's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets as he looked up and down my body. I saw him gulp as I slowly undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. We stood before each other, in our underwear, looking each other over. As Adam picked me up and carried me over to the bed, lying me down gently, I smiled, knowing that this was the true start to mine and Adam's life together.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment.**


	12. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

**The Morning After **

Adam's POV

I woke up early the next the morning with an angel in my arms. I looked down at Julie's naked body and thought back to the night before. Everything had been perfect. I closed my eyes and I could still see how gorgeous Julie had looked the night before. I could still hear her moans and smell the scent of her perfume as I slowly kissed her neck. Like I said, last night had been perfect.

I kissed the top of Julie's head, which was laying on my bare chest, and pulled her closer to me, careful not to wake her. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I watched her sleep. I knew things would never be the same between us and I knew that was a good thing. Our relationship had gotten better the night before. It became clear to me that Julie is destined to be my future wife. Of course, that is still a few years down the road, after Julie finishes college and we can live year round on the same side of the country. After last night, I don't know how I am supposed to be to let go of her for her to go to Boston College. _At least that is still a month and a half away. _

I sighed as I felt Julie moving in my arms. I looked down to see her blue eyes staring up at me. She flashed me the smile that has melted my heart ever since the first time I saw her. "Hey," she told me, her voice barely above a whisper.

I was suddenly at a loss for words. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I had never been in this position before and I had no idea what you are supposed to say to someone the night after you give each other you virginity. I wondered if Julie was asking herself the same questions.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted.

"Neither do I." Julie told me as she looked in my eyes. She rolled out of my arms and laid on her side, facing me. I followed suet, rolling onto my side, facing her, and I found that I had given myself a wonderful view of her better the average size chest.

She must have saw me peaking because she almost immediately punched my chest playfully. "Adam, I'm up here."

I could feel the blush setting into my cheeks. "Sorry, but how can I resist when you give me such a great view?"

This time Julie blushed, and leaned over and captured her lips with my own. "Don't say things like that," she scolded me.

"Why not? It's true." I answered smiling brightly.

She blushed even deeper. "You see my face?" She asked and I nodded. "That's why."

"Well I think you look cute." I told her and kissed her once more.

"I am no cuter then you are." She shot back.

"I am cute, aren't I?" I told her cockily and she playfully slapped my arm.

"I love you Adam." She told me.

"I love you too, Jules." I told her and kissed her passionately. When we came uproar air, a minute or two later, I decided it was time to bite the bullet and talk about the events of the night before. "So. About last night?" I asked.

"What about it?" Julie smiled at me.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked as I pushed a stray strand of hair off of her face.

"Of course," she answered and I felt comforted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure."

"You are so sweet Adam."

"I guess." I told her and glanced at the floor. Our clothes from the night before were thrown all over the place. My eyes locked onto the red lingerie that Julie had been wearing the night before. "I am curious about something."

"What's that?"

"Where did you get that sexy number you had on last night?"

"Victoria's Secret." _When did Julie go to Victoria's Secret? _"Connie and I stopped there when we went shopping."

"I see."

"Did you like it?" She asked me.

_Do you really have to ask? _I raised my eyebrow. "More then you could ever know." I told her. "Not that I care or anything, but why did you decide to wear it last night? I mean, I'm glad you did. Just, what I'm asking is, did you have something planned?"

"No. I didn't have anything planned." Julie answered. "I just figured that it may happen and I wanted to look nice for you if it did."

"Well you definitely looked nice." I told her as I kissed her lips once more. "Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did."

"Other then that."

"Well," Julie considered. "I suppose you can ask me another question."

"I didn't hurt you last night did I?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes.

"No, you didn't hurt me." Julie answered. "Why would you think that?"

"You were crying." I answered her.

"They were tears of joy, Adam."

"So I didn't hurt you?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"You didn't hurt me." Julie confirmed.

I sighed in relief. The thought had been weighing on my mind since last night and the tension releases upon finding out the truth. "I think I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?"

Julie blushed as she nodded her head yes. We both crawled out of bed with our bodies turned away from each other. We turned at the same time, and Julie looked down at my manhood, eyes wide.

"Adam?" She asked, her voice shaky,

"Like what you see?" I joked, even though I knew it wasn't like me to do so.

"Did you use protection?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered confidently. "I…I think so." I was suddenly unsure of myself and couldn't remember. "You had better check."

I watched as Julie opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the box of condoms. My own eyes grew wide as I stared at the unopened box of condoms.

Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational comment. The quicker you do, the quicker I will update.


	13. If I Am

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**If I Am **

Adam's POV

My breathing became heavy as I looked at Julie and the unopened box of condoms.

"Adam I thought you said you were sure." Julie yelled at me.

"I thought that I used one, but I guess I didn't." I told her.

"That's not good enough, Adam. We talked about this." Julie continued her rant. I wished she wasn't yelling, but I guess I did deserve to get yelled at.

"I know that we did." I stated. "I just forgot."

"The consequences are too high for you to be able to just forget." Julie screamed as she started dressing.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I tried comforting her. "It was only one time."

"One time?" Julie asked walking over to me. "One time?" She repeated. "It only takes one time Adam."

I knew that she was right, but I really wanted convince myself otherwise. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do that. "I know," I told her quietly.

"What is I get pregnant Adam?" Julie continued yelling at me. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Then I'll be there for you." I answered. "Everything will be okay."

"No. Everything would not be okay. Not for me, anyway. I would have to give up everything: school, my scholarship, and most importantly hockey." Julie's yelling became even louder. "But what the hell would you have to give up?"

"Well I…" I started before Julie interrupted.

"Not a damn thing."

"Julie, I think you are over reacting." I told her honestly. "We don't even know if you are pregnant. You are acting as if it s a sure thing."

"It might as well be Adam. How much chance do you really think there is that I don't get pregnant.?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's a better chance then you think."

"Whatever." Julie said pushing me back. "I just can't believe you would be so stupid." Julie finished as she walked into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Why can't you save the yelling until you know whether or not your pregnant?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Are you really that dense that you don't know?" Julie asked, opening the door to look at me.

"I…"

"Adam you had better hope like hell that I am not pregnant, because if I am I'm gone and you and me will be over." Julie yelled slamming the door in my face.

"WHAT?" I yelled getting upset.

"You heard me."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

"If you are pregnant, you can't keep me away from my baby."

"You would be able to visit the baby, but you can kiss me good-bye." Julie yelled.

"Fine, but just so you know, you didn't exactly remind me to use a condom." I yelled. "If you are pregnant you are just as much to blame as me." I heard the shower turn on and decided to drop the argument. My heart was breaking Julie's words and I wanted to cry. I prayed that if Julie did get regnant, she wouldn't stick with what she promised. I hoped that they were just said out of anger and would soon be forgotten.

Julie's POV (A week and a half later)

I felt bad about the things I had said to Adam. However, I meant every one of them. If I turn out to be pregnant, my life changes completely while he is barely affected. I made Adam sleep in the guests room for the next week and a half. I didn't even want to think about what I could be. Seeing Adam only makes me remember the fact that my hockey career could be over.

"I'm going to go to the pharmacy. I'll be back in a little while." I told Adam as I walked out the door.

Once at the pharmacy, I decided it would be best if I bought more then one test. After all. The damn things aren't always right. I searched the isle to find the perfect test. I grabbed tow of them and headed for the counter.

I didn't notice anything about the cashier until he rang the item up. I had been too busy trying to find the money out of my purse.

"I see that Cake-Eater is now a man." The cashier replied.

I looked up and it was then that I realized that the cashier was Russ. If I had known it was him, I would have certainly went to a different counter. I had a sneaking suspicion that this would be common knowledge to all of the Ducks by the end of the afternoon.

"Yeah," I blushed. "Russ, you can't tell anyone you saw me here buying pregnancy tests, especially any of the ducks. If you do, trust me when I say, you will regret it. Let's just sat you won't be having kids of your own." I told him, hoping that the threat would do the trick and he would keep this knowledge to himself.

"I won't tell anyone." Russ answered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Since when do you work here?" I asked, handing him the money for the tests.

"Since my mother told me and I quote, 'get your lazy ass a job or move out.' I decided to get the job." Russ answered.

I smiled. "Well, I'm sure she wants what is best for you." I told him starting to leave. "I'll see you later Russ."

"Yeah." Russ stated. "Hey Julie." I turned to look back at him. "I hope everything turns out the way you want it."

"Me too," I told him, turning to leave.

I head straight back to the apartment. I walked inside and found Adam sitting on the couch.

"I bought the tests."

"Are you going to take them it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take them now." I read the instructions and followed them. In two minutes I would know two things; one, if I was going to be a mother, and two, if Adam and I would still be together tomorrow.

**Wow! Julie was a bitch in this one. Anyway, please push the blue review button and leave an inspirational comment. **


	14. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ducks.

**Pregnant? **

Julie's POV

I came out of the bathroom while I waited for the results of the tests. I found Adam waiting outside the bathroom door. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I told him as I led him over to the sofa. "I won't know for another two minutes. In the meantime, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, grabbing my hand. As mean as I was to him, he is still being a sweetheart to me.

"About all of the things I said."

"What about them?" he asked, looking down.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"What?" He looked up at me.

"I said I'm sorry." I started. "I was being a bitch and I am sorry. You were right, we both forgot and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was just scared."

"Hey," he rose his voice at me. "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch."

"Your not mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you." Adam hugged me. "As long as your not leaving me if you are pregnant."

"I'm not going to leave you either way." I confirmed.

Adam smiled and looked at his watch. "It's been about two minutes. Want to go see what our fate is?"

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"So am I, but no matter what that test says, I will always be here for you." Adam told me, grabbing my hand once more. "Shall we go look together."

I nodded and we stood together. We slowly made our way into the bathroom and over to where I had laid the pregnancy tests. I picked up the first test and checked the box for the answer clarification. My eyes welled up as I read what blue meant. "Positive." I read aloud, handing the test to Adam. I picked up the second test and my eyes nearly bulged out o their sockets. "Negative." I handed the second test to Adam and he looked over it.

"How is this possible?" He asked me as he looked from one test to the other.

"I have no idea." I answered. "Maybe I should have bought three tests."

"I guess that we should go ahead and see a doctor. That is the only way we are going to find out for sure." Adam told me and I agreed.

"I'll go make the call and see if they can get us in today." I grabbed the phone and headed into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, the appointment was confirmed. I hung the phone up and headed back to Adam. "We have an appointment in a half an hour."

"Then I guess we should get going." Adam told me as we locked the door and headed down to the car.

We arrived at the doctor's office twenty minutes later. We walked inside and I was immediately taken back by the number of women there were. Most of them were alone and I was glad that I had Adam to be there for me no matter what happened. "I'll sign in while you find us a seat."

Adam nodded and headed off towards two open seats in the back. I signed my name to the patients list and the nurse gave me some papers to fill out. I brought them back to where Adam was sitting and started to fill them out. Adam put his arm around me as I filled the papers out and once I was finished he took them back up to the nurse for me. "Thanks." I told him as he sat down next to me.

"Your welcome," he told me as he looked around the place. It was mostly teenage girls, like myself, only a little younger. _How did I let myself get into this mess? _

"Julie Gaffney," the nurse called out.

Adam and I stood and walked back to the exam room. The nurse took my blood pressure and weight and told me to take a seat on the exam table. "Doctor Schumacher will be in in a minute."

"Are you still scared?" Adam asked me.

"Only out of my mind." I answered. "But I guess it won't be that bad after all. I could enroll in a school out here and play hockey next year."

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance to say anything before the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Schumacher, you must be Julie." The doctor said as she looked at my chart.

"What is the reason for your visit here today?"

"I think I may be pregnant."

"But you're not sure?" She asked me.

"I took tow home pregnancy tests and got two different results."

"I can see why you are confused," she told me and then glanced over at Adam. "And you are the possible father?"

"Yeah," Adam answered, shaking her hand. "I'm Adam."

"Alright, well then, we'll just draw some blood and send it to the lab to run the test."

My eyes went wide. "Blood?" I asked. "You have to draw blood?"

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No," Adam spoke for me as Doctor Schumacher left the room.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at him.

"No. What's the big deal?"

"The dig deal is that I am petrified of needles." I yelled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand." He told me as the nurse came back in with the needle.

The nurse cleaned my arm off and I grabbed onto Adam's arm tightly as se stuck the needle in me. I squeezed hard until I felt the needle retreat from my arm. "The results should be back in a few minutes." The nurse told us as she left the room.

I let go of Adam's hand and watched him shake the pain out of it. "That's some grip you got there."

"Thanks," I blushed.

After what seamed like an eternity of waiting, Doctor Schumacher finally came back into the room. "I have the results of your test."

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

"You are not pregnant." She told me and I couldn't help but smile big. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and hugged Adam.

"I told you everything would turn out okay." Adam told me as we walked out of the office together.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	15. Leaving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Leaving **

Adam's POV

After Julie and I found out that she wasn't pregnant we did the only thing we could think of. We went home and made love into the night. This time, however, I made sure that I remembered to use a condom.

I didn't have practice the next morning so Julie and I slept in. Once we did manage to make it out of bed, Julie fixed me breakfast.

"I really am sorry about everything." Julie explained to me as we ate our eggs.

"I told you, it's fine. I just want to spend the rest of the summer without any more fights."

"No more fights," Julie agreed with me. "Although making up sure was a lot of fun."

"I agree." I answered, remembering the night before. How could I forget? Everything was finally back to normal between Julie and I. At least it was until the damn phone rang.

"I'll get it," I told Julie as I got up and reach for the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, this is Coach York from Boston College, can I speak with Julie Gaffney?" the man on the other line asked me and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Whatever he wanted probably wasn't going to be good news.

"It's for you." I gave the phone to Julie. "It's Coach York."

"Coach," Julie answered as I sat down at the table. "What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow at Julie's pained expression. "When?" Julie asked a couple of seconds later. "I understand. This is very important." Julie sighed, not looking happy at all. "Well then, I guess that is the way things have to be." Julie stated, shaking her head. "Alright, bye." Julie stated, hanging up the phone.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

She looked up at me surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because that is the way my life goes." I answered. "When do you leave?"

Julie sighed. "In the morning. They want me there early so I can start on the strength and conditioning program."

I nodded. "Then I guess we should get you packed."

"I guess so." She responded. "I just have to call and book the flight."

I nodded once more and headed into the bedroom. Julie came through a few minutes later. "Did you make the flight reservations?"

"Yeah, my flight leaves at eight in the morning."

"Alright." I nodded. My life couldn't get any worse. Julie wasn't pregnant, but she was leaving anyway. She had told me yesterday that she wouldn't leave me if she was pregnant, that she was just angry when she said it. Now she was leaving for college and I couldn't help but wish that the test had come back positive.

Julie and I arrived at the airport early the next morning. I didn't want to say good-bye to her, but I knew I had to. "I am going to miss you so much.." Julie told me as she kissed me deeply.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. I want you to call me as soon as you get there." I told Julie as I hugged her one last time. I watched her board the plane and didn't leave until after her plain had taken off.

Julie's POV

_I miss him already. I can't believe I had to be here a month earlier then planned. Things were finally perfect between Adam and I. Then we had to be split up. I called him to let him know that I landed, but he wasn't at the apartment. Maybe I should just give up this silly dream and go back to Adam. _

Adam's POV

_After Julie left, I knew what I had to do. I hadn't slept a wink the night before. I was too busy, wracking my brain trying to find a solution to our problem. The answer finally occurred to me sometime around three this morning and I was bound and determined to make it happen. _

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I forgot a lot of how this went and had to improvise. The next chapter will be the last. I'm staring it now and it should be posted by the end of the day, tomorrow at the latest.


	16. Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Resolution**

Adam's POV

After I left the airport, I headed straight down to the arena. I knew what I wanted and I was bound and determined to get it. I headed straight for the GM's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he yelled and I stormed into the room.

"Mr. Burke, we need to talk."

He sat back in his chair. "Is there something I can do for you Adam?"

"I don't want to be here." I blurted out.

"What?"

"I want to be traded." I told him. "To Boston."

"What has brought this on.?"

"My girlfriend is in Boston. I just can't live without her. If you don't trade me, I will walk out and quit. Either way, I'm moving to Boston."

Julie's POV (Two weeks later)

Practice has been hard so far, but I can tell that I am getting stronger and quicker. My roommate, Kelly is really nice, except for one thing. She is a cheerleader. Of all the people they could room me with, it had to be a cheerleader. I still don't understand how anyone can be so damn peppy.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the familiar number. As usual, it just rang and I never got an answer. I sighed, throwing the phone down in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" Kelly asked, looking up from her book. Yes, I said book.

"It's Adam."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I've been trying to call him for two weeks and I haven't gotten through yet."

"Didn't you say he was a professional hockey player?" Kelly asked me, smiling.

"Yeah." I answered. _What did that have to do with anything?_

"Well he's probably just busy with practice and stuff." She told me.

"I guess," I sighed. She was probably right. But still, Adam had told me to call when I landed. I did and he wasn't there to answer and hadn't answered yet. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not something had happened to him. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. It was getting late, so I decided to give up for the night and go to bed. I had practice early the next morning and needed my rest. I decided that would just try Adam back when I got back in the morning, after practice.

The next day's practice wasn't as hard as they had been in the past. But then again, maybe I was just getting used to the practices, so they hardly fazed me anymore.

I walked into my dorm room and my eyes immediately widened. "Where the hell is all of my stuff?"

"I don't know. Some guy took it. He said that you knew about it." Kelly told me, looking up from the same book she had been reading the night before.

"You just let some guy take all of my stuff?" I questioned, not believing what I was hearing.

"He said that you knew all about it and had told him to do so." Kelly explained.

"Did he leave a name?" I asked frantically.

"No," she answered. "But he did leave an address." Kelly got up from her bed and headed towards the desk. She handed me the piece of paper. I noticed the note and read it to myself.

_Julie, _

_I have your stuff at my apartment. If you want to get it back, then come to the address below. P.S. Come alone. _

Normally I would have done the smart thing and had the police escort me to the address, but I did as the note said. I quickly left my dorm and headed for the address. It was a fancy apartment complex on the upper side of town. _Why would someone living here want my stuff? _I checked the letter again and found the apartment number. I headed up to the third floor and found apartment 317. I furiously knocked on the door. I was going to give this guy a piece of my mind.

The door swung open and before I could get a chance to look at him I was all over him. "Listen Bucko, what the hell are you doing with my stuff. I got your note and you are damned lucky that I didn't call the cops and have your ass arrested."

"Are you finished?" The guy asked. There was something about the voice that was rather familiar. I looked up and my eyes grew wide as the tears started to form.

"Adam?" I asked. He was flashing me his gorgeous smile and my heart melted. "What the hell are you doing here and why do you have my things?"

He kissed my lips softly. "Come in and I'll explain everything."

I walked inside the apartment to see that everything was in order, just as any apartment should be. "What is going on?" I asked as he led me over to the sofa and we sat down together.

"I live here now." He told me, smiling.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"After you left, I went to talk to the general manager of the ducks and asked to be traded here." Adam explained.

"But I thought you wanted to be a duck."

"I did, but I wanted to be with you even more." he told me as he once again kissed me softly.

"And he just traded you, just like that?"

"Well not exactly. At first he said no, but he gave in when I threatened to walk away. I was going to Boston to be with you either way. I guess he decided that since I was going, no matter what he might as well get something out of me."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About two weeks." He answered. "I wanted to get the apartment right before I told you."

"That explains why I haven't been able to reach you." I said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He answered.

"How did you manage to get my stuff?" I asked.

"I had a little help."

"From who?"

"Kelly."

"Kelly? She told me she didn't know who took my stuff." I told him.

"Yeah, I made her promise not to tell you. It would have ruined the surprise." Adam explained. "I've been moving you stuff out a little at a time for the last two weeks. I can't believe you didn't notice."

I thought back upon the last two weeks. "I knew it seemed like I was having more and more space in the closet every day."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you happy?"

"More then I have ever been." I told him, capturing his lips with my own. Adam swept me and carried me into the bedroom. As we slowly made love, I realized this was just the beginning of what would be our life together in Boston.

**THE END **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed during this rewrite. I will start rewriting the sequel, _Together in Boston_ next week. Once I get it finished, I can rewrite beginning to the fourth story in this series, _Life After Hockey. _**


End file.
